Coloradoball
Coloradoball |nativename = Estado de Coloradobola|founded = 1861, statehood in 1876|image = Colorado.png|caption = Heheheheheheheh|government = Governorship|personality = Friendly, happy, annoying, hardworking, confusing, loyal, skeptical, accepting, not fat|language = English Spanish|type = Stateball|capital = Denverball|affiliation = USAball|religion = Christianity Atheism|friends = Arizonaball Utahball Smoking buddy Same as below Kansasball New Mexicoball (best friend behind Nebraska) Washingtonball (pot friend) Nebraskaball (best of state friends) Texasball (good friends) Españabola|enemies = Canadaball Moves to my clay and brings high taxes and drives up house prices Kuwaitball|likes = Weed, Snow, Mountains, Skiing, Building Planes, Guns (Most of the time), Coors, beer, Wine, South Park, Gays (Since a 2018 Gubernatorial Election)|hates = People who hate on weed, Darn Commiefornians driving up house prices, Block 13, Family Guy|predecessor = Spanish Empireball, Alta Californiaball, Nueva Mexicoball, Missouri Territoryball|intospace = USAball can|bork = Weed weed, Rockies Rockies|food = Wheat, corn, vegetables, apples, imported fruit|status = Passed a net neutrality bill and signed it into law|reality = State of Colorado|gender = Male|military = Colorado national guard, US air force academy}} can into Pacman is a stateball of located in the Rocky Mountains. Like Alaskaball, Washingtonball, Massachusettsball, Maineball, Californiaball, DCball, and Oregonball, he likes to smoke weed. He has lots of snowy mountains. Coloradoball likes to hike on them as well and put rocks on them. His state is where TV show South Park takes place. He also has the lowest obesity rate in USAball. History Coloradoball was a 3ball claimed by Spanish Empireball in XVI century as part of the provinces of Alta California and Nueva Mexico. USAball adopted him in 1876 as the 38th state. He is considered as a swing stateball, who vote for republican George W. Bush in 2000 and 2004, but also for democratic Barack Obama in 2008 and 2012 and Hillary Clinton in 2016. Colorado has a 2.9% income tax and 4.6% state sales tax. He cannot into raising taxes unless the raise is approved by the state voters. How to draw Draw Coloradoball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes. # Color them of this blue, white, this blue' '''again # Draw a '''red' C # Draw a yellow circle inside the C # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relations * Californiaball - Stop invading my clay with your ultra-liberal big government politics that fucked up your state, and driving up house prices! If you love high taxes, keep it in your state! * Texasball - He's okay, but he's a far-right zealot, and sometimes keeps invading my clay, driving slow and skiing like an asshole. * Washingtonball - Like me, he was of first who could into weed in 2012. * New Mexicoball - Good friend. We are part of the Four Corners. * Oklahomaball - Meh. Same far-right as Texas, but at least thanks to him I don't have to border with Texas. * Arizonaball - Good friend, part of Four Corners. He tried, but he cannot into weed as of yet. * Utahball - We both have mountains and are part of the Four Corners, but he is a religious (Mormon) zealot and doesn't appreciate my love for weed. * Kansasball - Provided many of my early settlers. * New Hampshireball - Libertarian bros. * Denverball - My main city. * Nebraskaball - We of good friends tho he tickets me on his interstate. Huskers and Broncos! *'Colorado Springsball' - My other big city, has the Air Force Academy, and many other air bases. He doesn't like weed though, and is more conservative than me. * Kuwaitball - YUO COPIED SOUTH PARK! ''' * Philippinesball' - '''WHY DID YUO HATE WEED?!?!' Gallery Colorado-with-weed.png qY2FAni.jpg Colorado Voting.png Colorado River Water Takings.png Colorado Utah Nebraska and Kansas.png Colorado New York.png Untitled-2.png Colorados Pot.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png zh:科羅拉多球 Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Coloradoball Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:North America Category:Drugs Category:Homosex Lovers